La tercera es la vencida
by geezbones
Summary: No soy buena con los resumenes pero se trata de el primer aniversario que BOOTH y BRENNAN festejan desde que se conocieron. Tres años trabajando lado a lado.


"¿Cuánto?" se notaba asombrado por la voz, "¿3 años ya?" _Tres._ "Wow Bones," una pausa se formó para escuchar lo que su compañera le decia, "si, por supuesto" otra pequeña pausa y agregó, "Oh, vamos no me vas a dejar con la intriga ahora!" sus palabras sonaban como las de Parker cuando queria dar una ultima vuelta en la calesita, "esta bien, esta bien, entonces asi quedamos. Después no digas que no te dije." Le dijo con tono burlón y cortó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Del otro lado de la linea estaba su compañera, Temperance Brennan. La **Doctora Temperance Brennan**. Bones. Su Bones. _Tres_ palabras que las habia repetidos casi tantas veces como rezos en su vida. Cada vez que se introducian frente a un testigo o sospechoso dentro de un caso, el discurso era siempre el mismo. "Soy el Agente Especial Seeley Booth y esta es la **Doctora Temperance Brennan**, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas." Para Brennan era distinto, ella no siempre tenia la oportunidad de introducirlos, es decir, siempre que tenian que hacerlo lo hacia Booth porque siempre era en presencia de testigos y ese era el trabajo de Booth, lidiar con la gente. Pero cuando rara vez esa oportunidad se presentaba, por ejemplo cuando consultaban algun colega de Brennan por algún tema en especial de un caso, era distinto. "Soy la Doctora Temperance Brennan del Instituto Jeffersonian y este es mi compañero," _y amigo_, "el Agente Especial Seeley Booth del FBI." Siempre se aseguraba de dejar bien en claro de donde venia cada uno.

Hacia dos semanas que no trabajaban juntos. Booth no sabia si agradecer que no hayan habido mas muertes injustas o maldecir por no poder estar cerca de Brennan. No era costumbre que se hablaran cuando no tenian un caso entre las manos, por eso Booth se sorprendio cuando vio su nombre en el identificador de llamadas del celular. _'Un caso nuevo?' _pensó, _'no, me habrian avisado a mi primero...' _La conversacion fue normal, hasta que Brennan se lo recordó.

"Mañana se cumplen 3 años desde nuestro primer caso." Un frio recorrio la espalda de Booth y lo dejó sin palabras. Nunca pensó que el tiempo se podria pasar tan rapido y menos aun que tantas cosas hayan pasado, juntos, si tuviera que nombrarlas de seguro destacaria primero las situaciones de riesgo y despues las mas divertidas o lindas, para sacarse el gusto amargo de todas esas veces que no pudo dormir pensando en como se sentiria su compañera y como podria hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Muchas veces durante los tres años escucho gente dicir _"Nose si usted sabe Agente Booth, pero los cientificos son gente dificil por naturaleza," _¿si lo sabia? como no lo iba a saber! compartia mas tiempo con los cientificos que con su propio hijo. Obviamente eran gente dificil pero una vez que los empezabo a conocer, que la empezo a conocer, en otros ambientes fuera de su laboratorio, se dio cuenta de que no solo era la persona mas cerrada, molesta y testaruda del mundo. Tambien era una mujer inteligente, fuerte, segura de si misma y...muy bien...estructurada.

Tres años no parecian tanto tiempo, pero al lado de la **Doctora Temperance Brennan **era un record. Antes que Booth comenzara a trabajar con ella, la C.I.A. habia destinado 3 de sus hombres para trabajar con la antropóloga en unos casos confidenciales, pero ninguno de los 3 duro mas de 2 semanas cada uno. Asi que Booth se sentia como el hábil triunfador. Además despues de todo no habian sido tan malos estos años. Siempre se acordaba de agradecerle a dios por la oportunidad de trabajar con ella y el excelente grupo de profesionales que la acompañaban que juntos hacian caer a los bastardos que mataban injustamente. Nunca le dijo que la incluia en sus plegarias, porque sabia que si se lo comentaba iban a rodar muchas, muchas cabezas, y digamos que Booth ya habia aprendido que la religión y Brennan no iban bien juntas.

"¿3 años ya? Wow Bones." Al parecer la noticia lo agarro desprevenido al Agente asi que no pudo mas que quedarse callado y dejarla hablar. Ella queria organizar una pequeña reunion en su casa, primero habia sonado como una cita entre Booth y ella, pero no. Los squints tambien iban a estar ahi. Asi que acordaron el horario (9 pm de ese día), el lugar (la casa de Brennan) y nuevamente quedo pasmado cuando ella le dijo que le tenia un regalo preparado. Quizo intentar descifrar que era pero no lo logró, "Oh, vamos no me vas a dejar con la intriga ahora!" le dijo, "lamentablemente Booth es una sorpresa, sino que sentido tendria? venite un rato antes y te lo doy." UN RATO ANTES?? todavia no tenia su regalo y ella queria que fuera UN RATO ANTES!!?? PERO ¿EN QUE PENSABA ESTA MUJER?

_'Muy bien Seeley, pensa, pensa, pensa, no puede ser tan difícil.'_ Pero ahi estaba el, parado en el Hall de entrada del centro comercial en busca del regalo perfecto para su compañera. Si su memoria no le fallaba, el ya le habia echo pequeños regalos anteriormente, estaba Jasper (haciendo alusion a la mascota que nunca pudo tener), y estaba el señor pitufo (que según Booth, le iba a recordar a Brennan cuanto habia crecido). Pero esos no eran regalos, sino gestos. ¿Gestos de qué? ¿Gestos de amistad? ¿Gestos de am--? NO! _'Whoa, tranquilo Seeley, a ver, empezemos por la tienda de recuerdos de Discovery Channel, ahi tiene que haber algo lo suficientemente cientifico que le guste.'_ Camino hasta la puerta del local y antes de entrar puso su sonrisa encantadora en automatico y unio las palmas de las manos en frente de el haciendo un pequelo sonido. Habia llegado al paraiso de todo squint, empezo a mirar uno por uno los artefactos alineados en las estanteria y casi cuarenta minutos mas tarde, rondado por la habitacion y sin encontrar nada. NA-DA. Se dio cuenta, '_Okay, sigamos, vamos a otro lugar. Despues de todo no tiene por que ser algo relacionado con su trabajo.'_ Al salir de la tienda de Discovery miro el relój, 19:30. Tenia que apurarse si pensaba pasar por su casa y cambiarse antes de ir a lo de Brennan. En general Booth nunca tuvo problemas para comprar regalos, menos con las mujeres, pero siempre hay una excepcion a la regla y en este caso la excepcion decia que si la mujer es _especial, _comprarle un lindo collar o una carterano significaba el regalo perfecto. Para estos casos lo que funcionaba era comprar algo especial para la mujer especial. Algo con un significado detrás. Algo que para cualquiera seria algo normal pero que para la mujer especial y el hombre les trajera recuerdos de algo...especial. Entonces ¿por qué tanto problema para comprar el regalo de Brennan? ¿acaso era ella una mujer especial? _'Si, ella es especial asi que se merece algo mas profundo y no tan superficial como un collar nuevo, además nose donde se pueden conseguir esos collares con distintivos tibetanos. Dios, Bones, ¿por qué tenes que ser tan complicada?'_

Una hora mas tarde, despues de haber conseguido EL regalo y haber pasado por su casa al mejor estilo flash, Booth se estaba acomodando la corbata frente a la puerta del departamento de Brennan. Una vez que decidio que estaba en su lugar, levantó el brazo derecho y tocó el timbre. Unos pasos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió.


End file.
